Case of the Wolf
by demonicfaerie2009
Summary: A hunter without a soul, a werewolf case with his out-of-time grandfather and a pretty blonde who may or may not have something more for him. (Soulless!Sam)


**Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, just what my mind creates.**

**Warnings: Murder, Explicit language, Graphic content**

**AN: Takes place while Sam is soulless.**

–

It was hot, so hot that his pale green t-shirt clung to him uncomfortably. He almost wished he'd cut his jeans down into a pair of shorts instead, but took the bottle of water Samuel had passed him and poured a bit onto his hand before splashing his face, then the back of his neck and sighing softly. "So what do we know?" He finally asked in that low rumble, looking to his grandfather who sat in the passenger seat of the large black truck.

"We know that something's tearing out hearts."

"That much was obvious." He retorted with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

"We know it all centers around this Andrea girl. Only three of the sixteen people that have died in the last six months were people she didn't know." Samuel stated while tapping the paperwork in front of him. Computers would probably never be something he could master. It was just too much to learn and it was a lot simpler for the elder male to dig through paper.

"Or just people she wasn't easily connected to." He countered while pushing a hand back through his shaggy brown hair. "So what do we know about Andrea?"

"Nothin'. Nothin' yet anyway. Look, you go talk to the mortician about the guy they found this morning. You do better with the whole PR bullshit anyway. I'll go talk to the girl." The elder male stated and smiled.

Sam shook his head but decided to go with it. If Samuel went to the morgue it was unlikely the guy would actually get much accomplished there. The modern medical tongue seemed to confuse the guy and Sam couldn't help but wonder if his grandfathers lack of knowledge would get him killed. It seemed as likely as anything else. Admittedly he would hate to see the guy go, though. Not because he cared about his grandfather-he still barely knew the guy-but because Samuel was a walking monster encyclopedia. It was useful to have him around. Almost more so than knowing Bobby Singer.

–

It didn't take long for the two to make the drive to the hospital where both of their target destinations were. Andrea Willis-their suspect-worked on the fifth floor while the morgue resided in the basement. Sam parted ways with his grandfather as they entered the building and headed for the elevator that would take him down, briefly flashing an FBI badge at the receptionist before making his way down the hall. The mortician looked up from her computer as the tall male entered the room.

She was a plump woman with a mocha tint to her skin that Sam could tell was natural, her dark hair was pulled back in a loose braid and her golden eyes searched his face for a moment or two before speaking. "Can I help you?"

"Charles Stark, FBI. I'm here to talk to you about your case notes on the Timothy Garret autopsy." He lied easily.

"Got some identification there, Agent?" She asked with a hint of a smirk playing around the corners of her full lips.

Sam definitely had to admit that the woman had an appealing nature.. which made him wonder why in the world she was working a gig like this. After clearing his throat he flashed the badge, which she looked over for only a split second, then nodded and pointed him to the chair across from her desk. "Terry Carter," she quickly introduced herself. "You familiar with the case?" She asked, leaning back a little in her chair.

The hunter nodded faintly, "I understand it's not the first you've seen around here."

"No.. it's not."

"So.. his heart was missing? Cut from his chest?"

"..I would say so.. yes." She frowned a little while sitting straight again.

"You hesitated.." he urged the woman on.

The woman frowned and pushed herself to stand, signaling him to follow her while she walked toward the silver boxes lining the walls. After clutching the handle of the closest one to her desk she pulled the drawer/bed from the wall. A corpse steadily slid into view. Dark hair, pale skin, rugged features in an overly masculine sort of way. The kind of guy who obviously took pride in being a guy, in being 'macho'.

"It looks like it was cut, but not with a knife," Terry stated, frowning a little. "This is the third one I've seen in the last half year, but there's been more all over the city. It looks like we've got some sort of wild animal or something." She told him while pulling the sheet back from the mans muscular chest. Long claw marks spanned from his throat to his waist. The further from the heart they were the more superficial they looked, but at the center, where the heart should have been was a gaping hole, where it looked as though something had repeatedly struck the area until that most vital of organs was visible.

"All the other-"

"Organs are in place, yes." The woman interrupted and nodded in confirmation as she tugged the sheet back into place.

"And the other bodies you've worked on.. they were all the same?" He asked. The mortician simply nodded a confirmation. "Anything you'd like to add to the report?"

"No. I mean, I'm sure I'll read about the psycho that did this in the papers, but I just wanna know who it is." She said with a wry chuckle while shoving the drawer back into place.

"Don't we all." He responded and flashed a quick smile before shaking her hand and making his way back to the elevator. Once back in the lobby he had expected to have to wait for Samuel to return from talking with Andrea, but instead the elder male was already waiting for him. "What'd you find out?" He asked when he'd stepped up beside the bald male.

"That Andrea Willis don't like reporters." He grumbled.

"You..." Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "You posed as a reporter?"

"I figured I could get somethin' a little simpler that way."

The tall male simply shook his head softly, sending the long hair bouncing around his face. "Just... give me a minute, I'll go talk to her.." Sam stepped backward to move toward the elevator and murmured in irritation, ".. seriously a reporter..?"

–

It didn't take long for the hunter to have ridden the elevator to the fifth floor, or to walk down the hall to the receptionist desk. A flattering smile hit his lips as he looked at the too-skinny red-head settled behind it. She eagerly smiled back at the tall male. After asking for Andrea the smile faltered before pointing down the hall to a blonde looking at a dry erase board.

"Dr. Willis?" He asked, approaching her.

"Look, if you're another rep-" her voice caught slightly when she whirled around, fumbling over the angry speech that had played through her head in a millisecond at the sight of the man in front of her.

Sam smirked faintly, then shook his head. "Not a reporter, ma'am. FBI." He quickly flashed the badge and tucked it back into his pocket. "Just had a couple questions for you."

"Why don't we go to my office." She waved a hand down the hall, noticing that several of her coworkers had taken an interest in the 'Agent'.

Sam nodded and followed, his eyes eagerly raking over her pale face once they were closed into a small office. Bobby's panic room was bigger.. She was thin with a hint of muscle tone around her torso indicating that she took care of herself. Her hair was the prettiest color of golden blonde with light brown highlights thrown in and her eyes. She had the most amazing green eyes, bright and beautiful enough to fall into. Truthfully she was just plain beautiful. The sort of girl he probably would have wound up with if it weren't for the whole hunter business.

By the time the college drop out had returned to his senses the girl had already leaned back on the half-cluttered desk, her slender arms crossing over her chest as she looked at him expectantly. "What can I do for you, Agent.." She asked, fishing for his name.

"Stark. Charles Stark. Miss Willis, it's come to our attention that the deaths that have been occurring all over Atlanta have one thing in common."

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked, honestly confused.

"You." He replied coolly.

"Me? You can't be serious."

Sam smiled lightly and shrugged his broad shoulders slowly. "Timothy Garret, 35, died 17 hours ago."

"My abusive ex-boyfriend."

"Johnathan Hale, 61 died last month."

"My step-father."

Markus Willis, 67, died five months ago."

"My father."

"Katherine Steadman, 30, died three months ago."

"My old college roommate."

"Corrine Alvarez, 29, died two months ago."

"My.. other roommate. Okay, what are you getting at? Yes, I knew them, do you think I did it?" She snapped, very obviously irritated.

Sam shook his head once more, "did you?"

"No! Don't you think the cops have asked me all of this already? Yes, I know all of them, but for every one of them I have an alibi."

"Which is?"

"I was here." She snapped and when he did nothing more than perk an eyebrow her eyes rolled up, "in surgery. With at least four witnesses for each account. I spend about 89% of my time here. Ask anyone."

"Alright, Dr. Willis... I'll be in contact again." He said gently, reaching into his jacket pocket and extracting one of many fake cards to hand out with his real cell number attached. "If you think of anything that might help, don't hesitate to call." The male told her, then watched as she frowned, shoved the card in her pocket and walked away quickly.

–

Sam had dropped his grandfather off at the motel so that Samuel could do a bit more digging into the police records, medical examiner notes, witness statements and anything else that he could find to try and sort through and find a better target. Meanwhile Sam wanted to get a drink. Truth be told he was sick of being around his grandfather. He was sick of all the Campbell's at this point, due mostly to the fact that they only seemed to be hunting with him because he was 'family'.

Halfway through his second beer, eyes on the TV screen as it played coverage of the latest baseball game-which he really had no interest in-his cell began vibrating in his pocket. He glanced at the screen for only a split second to check the time and number of the caller before hitting send. "What'd you find?" He asked in way of greeting.

Samuel sounded irritated by the fact that his grandson could be so rude, but got right to the point. "The cops missed something and so did we, kid."

At the older male's hesitation Sam sighed, "enlighten me."

"Andrea has an older step brother. The kid was obsessed with Andrea from the moment their parents got together. He stalked her for years before she put out a restraining order. Kid disappeared two years ago and hasn't been seen since."

"So how does that point toward him?"

"Because I saw him three hours ago."

"WHAT? Where?" Sam snapped, quickly dropping money onto the counter and pushing away to rush out the door for the truck.

"Outside the hospital. We actually parked right next to the guy." Samuel stated with a frown on his lips that carried into his voice.

"And you're sure about that?"

"I might be old, but I'm not blind, kid."

"What is Andrea's address?" He asked in a hurry, jumping behind the wheel of the truck.

As Samuel rattled it off the young hunter was already programming it into his GPS, then hung the phone up without so much as a thank you before gunning the engine. If this guy were the culprit then he would be close to Andrea.. It only made sense, right? He figured it was late enough that she should be at home, or at least on her way there. Hopefully he'd be able to catch up with the werewolf and put an end to all of this.

–

Fifteen minutes later and the GPS alerted him that he was less than 30 yards from his destination and with a glance out the driver's side window he spotted the blonde standing on the sidewalk with her hands raised in defense against a taller, leaner male who, even at a distance, Sam could tell had long claws and brightly shining eyes. He hit the brakes, threw the truck into park and jumped from the vehicle, grasping the gun from his waistband into his hand tightly.

Without a second thought the brunette stepped closer, "Hey!" He shouted at the werewolf, which turned toward him quickly. The man-wolf growled lowly and Sam pointed the gun at it's chest, aiming for the heart.

"Agent Stark?" The blonde's voice shook as she took another step back from the werewolf who'd turned it's sights on Sam.

"Apparently I was wrong to think it was you."

"Thi-this is my brother.." her voice sounded faint now. The weakened tone obviously caught the beasts attention and without further regard to the hunter standing so close or the gun aimed at it's heart it whirled around and raced toward the blonde. Andrea screamed as the claws lashed out and the gunshot echoed. She'd jumped back just enough to be considered lucky as the claws-already retracting due to the beasts death-grazed her chest. If Sam had been only a second later she'd be dead. The body hit the sidewalk with a muffled thump and the girl dropped to her knees with low gasping breaths.

–

Someone in the neighborhood heard the gun shot and had called the police, who arrived about 5 minutes later. Long enough for Sam to try and talk some sense into the blonde, to convince her not to go blabbering to the police and media about the werewolf that had tried to attack her, but instead to give a story about her step-brother's confession to the crimes and how he'd done it for her, how he was going to have her.. or kill her. She was convinced to tell them how Agent Stark had saved her when the man had come forth to attack her. She'd covered up the wound well enough to keep it hidden with Sam's promise to tend to it after.

–

**AN: Reviews? Also, there may be a naughty scene to follow, depending on how everyone liked the story.**


End file.
